


Ares Love Story

by ToxiiCWolves



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxiiCWolves/pseuds/ToxiiCWolves
Summary: The God of War holds no loveA half-blood shall be his doveTension between cabins will riseOne will fall, if not for a priceIf to war, to death be his heartIf to peace, it will be his new start





	

Third POV

High on Mt. Olympus, a castle for the gods stands tall. The fire glows warmly, inviting in even the darkest of gods. Hades, Posiden, and Zeus calmly sat at the head of the group.  
All gods, minor and major, begin to enter. All muttering questions as to why they were summoned. Once everyone was settled, Zeus stood. Tall and proud.

"Now I know all of you are wondering why I called you here today." Zeus spoke, his voice strong and commanding.

"Just a little bit," Dionysus spoke while sipping wine. Several voice murmured in agreement.

"My son, Apollo," several voices complained. "Has told me he created something that will help us in the years to come."

Everyone was highly curious, but not Ares. Ares was intrigued, yes, but not curious. He would rather be spilling blood than sitting here, listening to that upstart Apollo.

As if on cue, Apollo walked in with a spring in his step.

"Thank you, father," he bowed deeply to Zeus. "Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls! I, Apollo, present to you, Delphi!"

A young mortal walks to the middle of the room. She wore a simple dress and her long brown hair was in a simple braid. She had large blue eyes and a small smile. Ares was already annoyed about being there, but now, he was pissed off.

"Apollo, my son. What is this?" Zeus, who was standing at the head of the group, asked. He seemed to be as mad as Ares. Mortals aren't allowed on Olympus. Ares knew this well, he thought Apollo did too, guess not. Ares stole a glance of his father and his uncles. All three of them looked the same, triplets even. Same black hair, same strong jaw line, same aura of power. The only difference is the eye color. Hades had black eyes, it was like staring into the pit of tartarus. Posiden has sea-green eyes, staring into them was like looking at the Caribbean ocean. And Zeus, his father, had electric blue eyes. If you stared long enough, you can see the electricity in them.

"Can't you see father?" Ares said causally, "Apollo loves a mortal."

Apollo looked irritated. Which only served to make Ares amused. The way his blue eyes darkened, trying to look threatening, made Ares extremely pleased with himself.

"No, I don't love a mortal. This is Delphi! My first successful mortal Oracle!" Apollo brushed his blond hair out of his face and smiled widely.

"Like that's any better." Ares spat, playing with a spear tip. Zeus shot him a warning glare.

"That's wonderful Apollo. What can she do?" Zeus seemed tense, it wouldn't be that he's ashamed of his favorite son? Ares was mentally ecstatic, he knew he will never be his mother or father's favorite, but it was nice to see them upset at their pride-and-joy. Luckily he was still keeping his 'I'm so bored' facade.

"She can tell prophecies, duh." Apollo rested his arm on the mortal, the mortal didn't seem to mind. She was probably freaking out, being in front of gods does that to mortals.

"Why do we need prophecies?" Hermes said, glancing at the young mortal. His blue eyes and curly black hair made him look weak. Ares felt he could beat him to a pulp. Not like he was going to try, maybe he was jealous. Jealous that all his brothers, even Hephaestus, has his father's respect except him. Jealous that he can never live up to his family's expectations. Jealous because he can't seem to change, no matter how hard he tried.

"To help us in the future!" Apollo explained while looking at his twin sister, Artemis.

"Whatever, I just think this is stupid. I don't want a mortal telling me my future." Ares said, he leaned further back. His snapped his fingers and a stool appeared before his feet. He then rested his long legs on it, becoming comfortable since he figured this will be awhile.

Ares sensed the anger rising. Most of it coming off of Apollo, but it was coming from everywhere. It started out as bickering then it turn to yelling then it turned to plain out war. Ares just sat back and enjoyed the show. After a good twenty minutes, Zeus interfered.

"Enough!" the room silenced. "Before we judge her, let us see what she can do." Zeus nodded at Apollo.

Apollo turned to Delphi, whispering words of encouragement. The mortals eyes turn neon green and green smoke swirls around her. Ares felt like he was being watched, not just from his family because he knew his family watched him, but from the spirit realm.

"A half-blood of the eldest gods  
Shall reach sixteen against all odds  
And see the world in endless sleep  
The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap  
A single choice shall end his days  
Olympus to preserve or raze." her voice was like snakes, tuning in and out as she spoke. Ares knew instantly, he didn't want her telling him anymore prophecies. 

Leave that to my kids, he thought.

"That's not creepy at all." Aphrodite spoke, inspecting her nails. Ares always liked her, but she was too narcissistic for her own good.

"That, my humble family, was a prophecy." Apollo was pleased with himself, like always. Zeus was now beaming, nothing like a proud father. Ares felt himself grow angry. Jealous even. He knew he was messing with the emotions around him, that was his specialty. Did he get praise for it? No. The only people who actually appreciated him are the Spartans. And they're mortal.

"You don't say?" Ares spat, still playing with the spear tip. All he wanted to do was maim the guy.

"Ares, enough! There will be no arguing in my court." Hera said bitterly. She was obviously effected by his mood swings.

"Yes, mother." his voice was deep and anger filled. 

War, war never changes, he thought bitterly.

"I do say that this mortal gives us advantage against our enemies." Hephaestus spoke clearly amused with the interaction between his brother and mother. Ares wanted to maim him too. Maim his whole family for all he cares.

"I agree, is that all she can do?" Zeus asked, eyeing Ares. 

"Yes, but I promise-"

The green mist began to swirl around Delphi again. Her eyes glowing brighter by the second. Her head turned ninety degrees to face Ares. He felt trapped but he wasn't about to show that.

"The God of War holds no love  
A half-blood shall be his dove  
Tension between cabins will rise  
One will fall, if not for a price  
If to war, to death be his heart  
If to peace, it will be his new start."

"Well that was unexpected." Hades said calmly.


End file.
